


Schlumbergera, or, December in May

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: A series of haiku. After the war.





	Schlumbergera, or, December in May

**Author's Note:**

> We know he speaks the language of flowers.

**Title:** Schlumbergera, or, December in May  
**Author:** [](https://milotzi.livejournal.com/profile)[**milotzi**](https://milotzi.livejournal.com/)  
**Style:** Haiku  
**Character(s):** Minerva/Severus  
**Disclaimer:** Property of JK Rowling, et al. This was written for fun, not for profit.  
Written for: Prompt No. 128 at [](https://poetic-hp.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetic_hp**](https://poetic-hp.livejournal.com/) \- _lilacs_

Withered lilacs. May's  
Nearly over. "What's wrong with  
December?“ he asks.

Shattered lives. The war  
Is over. Severus holds  
On to Minerva.

"I'm too old," she said;  
"May to December," she said.  
"Don't leave me," he says.

The lilac blooms have  
Been and gone; in her room the  
Cactus is thriving.

He points to the red  
And green plant by her window,  
December in May.

She kisses his hand.  
This is an argument she  
Is happy to lose.


End file.
